Ewi Amell
by Allatsuki
Summary: l'histoire d'Ewi Amell Héro de Ferelden, oui l'auteur n'est pas très douée pour les résumés..
Chapitre 1

Ewi sentait son ventre se tordre et des centaines de foutus papillons voltiger à travers ses entrailles, que foutaient des papillons dans son ventre ?! Par la culotte d'Andrasté, comment pouvait-il y avoir des fichus papillons volant dans son ventre ?!

Décidément il fallait qu'elle se calme... Si elle en venait à se questionner sur la présence de papillons dans son ventre en pensant sérieusement qu'ils étaient vraiment dans son ventre, et non pas comme un effet secondaire peu appréciable du stress, c'est qu'elle était vraiment dans un sale état.

En même temps vu les circonstances il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle soit si sur les nerfs...

Il y quelques semaines encore, moins d'un mois en fait, Ewi vivait encore à la tour du Cercle des mages de Ferelden avec son meilleur, et seul véritable ami en fait, la vie s'écoulait tranquillement et insupportablement pour Ewi. Elle n'avait jamais digéré sa séparation avec sa mère 12 ans auparavant. Et les Templiers et la Chantrie lui inspirait dans le meilleur des cas un vague mépris. En fait elle n'avait qu'une hâte, quitter cet endroit et ne plus jamais y revenir, vivante de préférence mais elle sentait que si le jour continuait de s'écouler ainsi elle n'allait pas tarder à investir dans la viveracine ou bien dans une corde ou encore voir si les lois de la gravité s'appliquaient bel et bien dans le coin et si les rochers au pied de la tour étaient bien si pointus et si durs qu'ils le paraissaient.

Oui, Ewi se disait que tôt ou tard ces options seraient des plus séduisantes et qu'elles les embrasseraient passionnément plutôt que de passer le reste de ses jours entre les murs glaciaux de cette prison sous le regard inquisiteurs de ces empaffés de Templiers. Elle était quelque peu effrayée par cela mais elle savait qu'un jour elle choisirait la mort plutôt que continuer ce simulacre de vie.

Surtout que le moindre faux-pas, si elle contrariait trop un Templier elle finirait comme spectre de chair privée de son humanité, de ses émotions de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour sa mère devenue une silhouette floue au fils des mois, de sa tendresse envers Jowan qui l'avait pris sous son aile à son arrivé e de la tour petit fille perdue pleurant sa mère et prête à mordre jusqu'au sang la moindre main tendue vers elle. Son désir de ressentir le vent dans ses cheveux, de sentir la terre humide sur sa peau dans la clarté du matin sans qu'un Templier la scrute prêt à lui trancher la gorge au moindre mouvement qu'il jugerait comme témoignage d'une possession.

Sa rancune envers la Chantrie et les Templiers, le plaisir qu'elle avait de manger un biscuit au miel en lisant un livre, et d'autres plus charnels qu'elle aimerait expérimenter, tôt ou tard.

Tout cela s'envolerait, ne laissant qu'une gentille marionnette de chair vide , une Apaisée.

La mort en comparaison semblait une option bien plus séduisante, surtout qu'elle mettrait sans doute en rage les Templiers si elle s'y prenait bien...

A cette pensée un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres roses, une option relativement séduisante mais pour la mettre en œuvre elle devait survivre à l'épreuve qui l'attendait, la première d'une longue série, mais Ewi Amell l'ignorait.

Ewi ne comptait pas mourir si facilement des mains de ces abrutis de Templiers parque trop faible pour résister aux pièges de l'Immatériel. Et elle réussit l'épreuve haut la main, gagnant aux yeux des Templiers et du Premier Enchanteur Irving, et donc par là même de tous le Cercle, le titre de mage.

En soit ça avait été facile, presque trop facile en fait ? Étrangement impersonnel, pas un de ses désirs n'avait été exposés et ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal...

Elle aurait vraiment souffert de devoir repousser sa mère, renoncer à une chance de saisir sa liberté laissant le Cercle loin derrière elle. Alors oui ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal.

Ewi ne savait pas que les véritables problèmes ne commenceraient qu'à son réveil dans le dortoir des apprentis.

Légèrement nauséeuse et confuse elle avait dut supporter les geignements de Jowan... Elle l'adorait mais franchement parfois elle l'aurait tarté... Mais elle comprenait son inquiétude.

Il était étrange qu'avec un an de plus et quelques mois de présence au Cercle qu'elle Jowan n'est toujours pas été testé... Ewi avait essayer de le rassurer au mieux. Sans y arriver. Bougon il lui avait signalé qu'Irving désirait la voir et qu'elle devait désormais prendre sa chambre dans les quartiers des mages, loin de Jowan...

C'est à ce moment qu'elle rencontré Duncan, le Garde des Ombres qui allait sauver et changer sa vie.

Ewi avait été intrigué par cet homme, les nouvelles de l'extérieur était rares et l'occasion de rencontrer des gens qui ne soient ni des Templiers, ni des mages voir un type de la Chanterie encore plus. Ravie de cette occasion elle s'était jetée sur l'homme au teint sombre le questionnant sur tous les sujets possibles, cherchant à sentir ne serait ce que l'ombre vague de l'odeur du monde.

La nouvelle d'un Enclin la laissait dans une toute relative indifférence. Il y voyait surtout une occasion de sortir du Cercle, bon elle se doutait que le champ de bataille n'était pas une expérience des plus agréables, mais 11 ans de captivité ne laissaient pas indemne non plus.

Prise d'un fol espoir elle demanda une chose à Duncan sans véritablement y croire : « Dites, vous croyez qu'Irving me laisserait vous accompagner combattre les Engeances ? Je sais que je suis jeune mais vous ne cracherez pas sur un mage supplémentaire, non ? «

Un éclat de malice dans les yeux le Garde des Ombres avait attentivement observée la jeune fille.

Ewi Amell, 16 ans presque encore une enfant ,pensa-t-il .

Irving fier de sa jeune protégée lui avait fait un rapide topo de son histoire, Duncan dans le discours du vieil enchanteur avait sut débusquer un mélange de fierté somme toute professionnelle et plus habilement dissimulée, invisible sans nul doute pour un autre que lui une forme d'amour paternel.

La gamine aux yeux aussi sombre que les profondeurs d'une nuit sans Lune aux étoiles en deuil, avait attiré l'attention du premier Enchanteur peu de temps après son arrivée à la tour. Et Duncan se doutait bien qu'avoir une enfant qui inspirait autant de fierté et d'amour à ce vieux grigou, serait un atout de taille, il sentait l'énergie qui coulait dans ce jeune corps et la voyait tel un diamant brut , pleine de potentiel mais pouvant se détruire si on ne s'y prenait pas correctement.

Il savait aussi que justement pour tout cela Irving ne la laisserait pas partir aussi facilement et c'était bien dommage pour lui, mais aussi sans doute préférable pour le jeune fille.

Ewi tira un peu la moue devant la réponse que lui offrit le Garde des Ombres, mais dut s'en contenter.

C'est la tête pleine de paysages, mélanges de fantasmes et de vagues souvenirs de sa petite enfance, qu'Ewi quitta le Garde des Ombres. Une partie d'elle enrageait d'avoir espéré pouvoir se tirer aussi facilement de la Tour et donc d'être déçue si ardemment, l'autre elle était plus triste car comme toujours l'extérieur lui évoquait irrémédiablement sa mère... Elle allait sombrer dans un épisode de mélancolie lorsque Jowan interrompit la vague émotionnelle qui menaçait de la submerger.

« Ewi, il faut qu'on parle..

-Décidément Jowinet tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ! Moins d'un quart d'heure que je t'ai laissé et tu réalise déjà que je te suis indispensable !

Ewi affichait un petit sourire narquois, sa défense numéro1 avec le sarcasme, mais devant la face sombre de son ami elle se demandait si il n'allait pas devenir encore plus familier au fil des prochains jours.

-Jowinet, Ewi ? Jowinet !

-Ben quoi c'est mignon Jowinet ! Tu préfères Jowinou ? Jojo ? Mr Grognon ?

-Ewi... C'est vraiment pas le moment.

-Rooohhh quel rabat-joie ce Jowinounet !

-...

Devant l'air sombre de Jowan devant cette pique Ewi reprit son sérieux.

-D'accord Jowan, je suis toute ouïe et parfaitement sérieuse.

-Pas ici plutôt à la Chanterie.

-...Génial... Allez passe devant Jojo je te suis... »

Jowan ne releva pas, il savait qu'Ewi n'avait pas une grande affection pour la Chanterie , lui... Eh bien c'était un peu différent, il n'avait jamais était un fervent croyant mais il trouvait e lieu apaisant et il aimait bien entendre de temps en temps le Cantique de la Lumiére, et récemment il lui avait découvert un nouvel attrait de taille. Et il fallait qu'il fasse les présentations entre ce dernier et Ewi.

« C'est bon on peut parler tranquillement ici.

A ces mots Ewi le fixa d'une étrange façon, un regard qui disait « Jowan t'es sérieux ou tu te fous de ma gueule ? » spécial Ewi.

-... Jowan tu te rends compte qu'il y a une Soeur de la Chantrie juste à cotés de toi ? Parce que je sais pas si je dois plus m'inquiéter que tu ne la vois pas ou de l'inverse...

-Ah euh oui.. Ne t'inquiète pas Ewi c'est une amie.

-Seulement une amie ? La Soeur venait de parler et regardait Jowan d'un air qui lui disait « Attention à ce que tu vas dire toi »

-Ah euh non pas seulement... Bon tu sais que depuis quelques temps il y a une femme dans ma vie.

-Tu veux dire ta fameuse petite copine invisible dont tu ne veux pas me parler, alors que toi dés qu'un individu du sexe opposé, qui ne soit pas un vieux croulant, m'approche à moins de 5 métres tu joues le grand frère inquisiteur ? Ou alors cette illustration de blonde à gros...

-Oui oui elle ma mystérieuse fiancée, déclara Jowan coupant court Ewi, eh bien Lily voici Ewi ma meilleure amie, Ewi voici Lily ma fiancée.

-Enchantée Ewi, Jowan m'a beaucoup parlé de toi je suis ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance.

Elle arborait un sourire d'une désarmante gentillesse.

\- Ouais bonjour moi à part un vague « Au fait j'ai une copine » j'ai jamais entendu parlé de toi ! Je commençais meme à penser que tu n'étais qu'un fantasme pour cacher sa profonde solitude !

Jowan savait qu'Ewi n'en voulait pas à Lily mais à lui, et y avait de quoi d'abord il refusait catégoriquement de lui dire qui était sa petite amie, ensuite il la traînait à la Chanterie pour la mettre devant le fait accompli en arguant une urgence .

-Je sais ce que tu penses Ewi on a pas voulut t'en parler avant alors qu'on aurait dut

-Ce n'était pas de gaîté de cœur mais au vu de la situation...

-Quelle situation ? A part la séquestration moi je vois rien de particulièrement choquant ici. Et encore comme personne ne semble s'étonner outre mesure.

-Jowan risque d'etre Apaisé.

-... QWAH ?!

-C'est pour ça qu'ils tardent à me faire passer l'Epreuve. En fait ils n'en ont aucune intention, ils comptent me réduire à l'état de pantin de chair.

pourquoi ? On peut faire des reproches à Irving, mais pas celui de laisser les Templiers nous Apaiser à tour de bras et sans distinction..

-Il y a des rumeurs sur mon compte … Apparemment je pratiquerais la magie du sang. Ils ne veulent pas prendre de risques...

-Jowan et moi comptons nous enfuir, vivre loin de ce Cercle de fous, fonder une famille et vivre en paix. Mais si jamais ils le privent de son humanité... Je ne sais pas si je le supporterais...

Les mots de Lily résonnait avec une telle sincérité dans l'esprit d'Ewi. Elle non plus ne supporterait pas de perdre Jowan... Pas de cette façon en tout cas. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'ils fuient, quitte à être rattrapés tôt ou tard et tués. Un sort nettement préférable à l'Apaisement aux yeux d'Ewi.

-Et vous comptiez faire ça comment ?

Jowan reprit sa respiration, il l'avait retenue dans l'attente de la réponse d'Ewi, elle les suivaient ! Les deux personnes qu'il chérissait le plus le suivait.

-On s'introduit dans le Reliquarium on trouve mon phylactère, on le détruit et au revoir .

Ewi hoche la tete

-Simple et efficace j'espère juste que vous courez vite. Bon et pour entrer dans le Reliquarium ?

-C'est là que l'on a besoin de toi Ewi. Pour y entrer il nous faut un spectre de feu

-Je m'en serais bien charger moi même... Mais il ne faut pas que j'attire trop l'attention sur moi et un apprenti qui demande un spectre de feu c'est pas commun... Et toi comme tu es mage...

-Ok j'ai compris c'est moi qui fais le sale boulot quoi. Pendant ce temps vous vous échangerez des mots doux. Non non ne répondez pas je vais chercher votre clef des champs aka spectre de feu «

Quelques heures plus tard, Ewi était en possession d'un spectre de feu et ses vétements et ses cheveux tachés des fluides vitaux d'araignées géantes qui avait élues domiciles dans la réserve du Cercle. Et qui avait dû nettoyer ? Ewi... Bon au moins elle avait put passer ses nerfs sur ces saletés de bestioles. Mais franchement elle les détestait , ces trucs vous sautez dessus dans un chuintement sans prévenir et vous vous retrouver face contre les yeux entièrement noirs et leurs gueules baveuses...

La jeune mage frissonnait rien que d'y penser...

Enfin l'important était que le massacre de ces sales bestioles lui avait permis de récupérer un spectre de feu auprès d'Owain.. Owain était un Apaisé et il gérait la Réserve. Le voir n'avait que conforter Ewi dans sa volonté de sauver Jowan pour lui éviter un sort semblable.

Il méritait d'être heureux avec Lily ne serait-ce qu'un court moment. Personne ne méritait un tel un sort...

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que leur petit groupe hétéroclite composé : d'un vieil apprenti à la mine sombre, une jeune mage tout juste promue arborant de drôles de taches sur sa robe et ses cheveux et à la détermination brillant dans ses yeux noirs et une jolie sœur de la Chantrie, se préparait à détruire les chaînes qui enchaînaient Jowan à ce lieu maudit.

Les choses auraient évidement étaient trop simples si leur plan c'était déroulé sans accroche...

Mais une restrictions magique les avaient poussés à faire un grand détour.

Ewi avait donc découverts qu'en plus d'un tas de bouquins et d'objets poussiéreux crade ,et en sale état pour la plupart, qu'on pouvait attendre d'un Reliquarium de mages mais aussi des chattemines... Elle aurait bien voulut avoir une discussion avec la personne qui avait jugé qu'élever des chattemines dans la tour du Cercle des mages de Ferelden était une bonne idée, surtout dans le Reliquarium.

Et aussi une statue parlante venant de l'Ancien Empire de Tevinter. Selon cette statue érodée par le temps ,mais à la voix d'une étrange douceur empreinte d'une profonde tristesse, elle avait un jour été, il y a des siècles de cela, une humaine dont les prophéties avait dérangées les personnes qu'il ne fallait pas et cette Cassandre pour son don avait écopé de cet horrible châtiment mais elle continuait toujours à faire entendre sa voix et ses prédictions aux visiteurs du types qui l'avaient condamnés.

Le mage devait avoir un sacré sens de l'humour. Ewi avait elle aussi eu droit à sa prédiction avec que Jowan ne l'éloigne de la Cassandre de pierre, elle n'en avait pas compris un traître mot, trop sibyllins pour elle, et elle n'avait que peine pour cette pauvre femme, ce qu'elle lui annonçait lui importait peu. A regret Ewi c'était éloignée de la pauvre statue devenue muette.

Elle comprenait l'impatience de Jowan leur objectif se trouvait à porté de main, je tant un dernier regard à la statue érodée par le temps au visage aujourd'hui perdu à jamais Ewi sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et s'engagea dans la faille qui donnait sur la chambre des phylactères.

La jeune mage s'attendait à une pièce immense au plafond haut et aux murs recouverts d'immenses étagères s'élançant jusqu'à la voûte remplies de ces petits flacons sanglants enchaînant tant de vie à ces murs.

Au fond il fallait bien que ça claque un peu, hein ! Il fallait que l'endroit où l'on plaçait leurs chaînes en impose ! Simple soucis d'orgueil.

Et l'orgueil d'Ewi en prit un coup, un sacré coup...

Le plafond était bien plus bas qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et bien plus vide aussi.

Au moins ce fut simple de trouver la fiole de Jowan, bien plus que dans sa pièce fantasmée.

Lily rayonnait, devant le fiole brisée et ça mettait du baume au cœur d'Ewi elle était heureuse pour eux elle ne leur souhaitait que du bonheur.

Jowan lui aussi rayonnait... Mais d'une façon plus sombre, plus inquiétante que sa compagne. Ewi sentit son ventre se serrer, avait-elle vraiment vu un éclat sombre dans le regard de son ami ?

Non elle avait dû rêver, et elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

« Enfin c'est fini, plus de chaînes je suis libre !

-Nous allons pouvoir partir. Lily était un véritable petit Soleil, Ewi comprenait pourquoi Jowan avait été attiré par elle.

-Tu devrais venir avec nous Ewi, tu le peux encore on fracasse ta foutue fiole sur le sol et hop ! Fini ! Adios prison et menaces ! Bonjour liberté !

Ewi sourit, son petit sourire triste. Ce sourire plein de tendresse et de peine.

-C'est impossible Jowie, mon phylactère est partit pour Denérim. Je suis foutue. Mais pas vous, alors courez aussi vite et aussi loin que vous pouvez. Et courez pour moi quand vous n'en pourrez plus.

-Promis Ewi, je te le jure. On ira tellement vite que leurs yeux ne pourront pas nous suivre.

Jowan la prit dans ses bras, sa presque petite sœur, elle avait été sa seule famille durant si longtemps . La quitter lui déchirait le cœur, Ewi lui rendit son étreinte.

-T'as intérêt Jowie. Elle retenait avec difficulté ses larmes. T'as intérêt. »

Tout allait bien se passer, elle avait confiance en Jowan, ce ,'était pas un mage de sang il lui aurait dit sinon... Oui elle avait confiance en Jowan tout comme lui avait confiance en elle : au point de lui confier sa vie, sa liberté et celle de la personne qu'il aime.

Tout allait bien se passer .

Mais se retrouver face au regard furieux, inquisiteur et triomphant de Graegor, celui triste et emplis de déception d'Irving, en plus d'avoir une bonne dizaine d'épée braqués sur eux ne faisait pas parti des choses qui entraient dans la catégorie « bien se passer » pour aucun des trois compéres.

« J'aurais du me douter que vous étiez derrière tout ça ! Hurla Greagor.

-Oh, Ewi tu aurais dû me prévenir mon enfant. Le regard d'Irving manqua de briser le cœur d'Ewi, mais manqua seulement à la place il n'y avait que colère.

-Oui je me vois bien venir la bouche en cœur « Bonjour Irving ! Comment ça va ? Bien ? Chouette !

Oh ! En fait mon meilleur ami veut s'enfuir parce que vous voulez lui ôter toute humanité. Donc si vous pouviez l'assommer faire vite le boulot et tout ça histoire que je le perde à jamais rapidement ça m'arrangerait ! Merci beaucoup ! Belle journée au fait ! ». Et c'est vous qui m'avez cherché Greagor pas moi. Assumez !

-Qu'elle insolence ! Voyez ce qui arrive Irving quand on lâche trop la bride aux mages !

\- Quel gâchis...

-En plus ils ont corrompus une Sœur pour parvenir à leur fin !

Lily tremblait pale comme la mort, Jowan s'était instinctivement placé devant elle.

Celà mérite une punition exemplaire ! Je pense qu'un séjour à la prison des mages est plus que nécessaire.

Toute trace de couleur disparut à ces mots du visage de la Sœur de la Chanterie.

-NON ! Je vous en prie tout mais pas ça ! c'était un pur cri de désespoir.

Greagor se contenta de répondre d'un rictus méprisant et d'un mouvement de tête vers ses hommes.

Ewi sentit alors son mauvais pré-sentiment explosé dans sa poitrine . Elle tourna brutalement la tete vers Jowan.

-Je ne vous laisserais pas lui faire du mal ! il sortit de sa manche un stylet, Ewi palit non non Non

-JOWAN NON ! elle hurla, il ne pouvait pas faire ça.. Tout sauf ça ! « Non Jowie ne joue pas les crétins s'il te plaît » , elle espérait si fort que Jowan entende ces mots qu'elle ne prononçaient pas.

Mais le stylet déchira la chair de Jowan en faisant jaillir en un flot violent son précieux fluide vital rubis. Ignorant la douleur le mage traçât des arabesques de ces bras et son sang au lieu de s'écraser au sol s'éleva dans les air puis brusquement se projeta contre les Templiers.

Ces derniers était au sol, assommés dans le meilleur des cas. Ewi regarda celui qui se tenait le plus prés d'elle, son bras gauche formait un angle bizarre, son casque était cabossé et elle entendait de faibles râles s'échapper de son armure.

Vide.

Lentement elle se tourna vers Jowan.

Vide

Lily hurlait, Jowan avait un tel désespoir dans les yeux, mais Ewi n'entendait rien ne voyait rien.

Vide.

Jowan regarda sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, son regard noir insondable et glacial sur lui. Elle restait silencieuse, le fixant sans réaction. Deux pierres noires et glaciales, pas des yeux, deux morceaux atrocement durs et froids, et Jowan eut mal, atrocement mal, plus encore que quand il avait vu l'horreur dans les yeux de sa Lily, que lorsqu'elle avait refusé de s'enfuir avec lui. L'indifférence glaciale des yeux d'Ewi le mettait au comble de la douleur.

Une rage folle et démente, le regard de sa petite sœur disant « Je vais te tuer sale... Tu vas regretter le jour où ta mère s'est faite trousser par ton père espèce de ... » ou celui haineux, tous lui aurait été moins douloureux que cette froide indifférence.

Il resta un moment pétrifié perdu, puis déchiré il prit la fuite.

Ewi ne ressentait rien, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, juste une profonde indifférence. La jeune mage regarda son grand-frère s'éloigner au loin. Un grand vide dans la poitrine.

Petit à petit le monde reprit consistance. Les gémissements des Templiers n'avaient néanmoins rien de l'agréable symphonie qu'elle aurait dût ressentir. Puis brusquement Greagor la ramena sur « terre ».

« Je vous l'avais dit ! Le chef des Templiers été aussi cramoisis au point qu'il commençait à tirer sur le noir. Et toi ! Tu as …

Ewi aurait pu répliquer qu'elle n'en savait rien, essayer de sauver sa peau, mais non elle en avait assez une rage folle l'étreignait elle en avait marre... Plus rien ne lui importait, elle allait mourir, soit ! Autant finir en beauté ne pas se mettre à genoux devant Greagor.. Après elle n'aurait plus le choix, ne pas cesser de lutter, digne jusqu'à l'ultime seconde.

-Je ne regrette rien. J'ai aidé Jowan à s'enfuir et si il fallait je recommencerais.

« Même si lui n' a pas eu assez confiance en moi pour tout m'avouer » pensa-t-elle.

-Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être désolée. Là tu es condamnée, tu n'y couperas pas ! »

Je sais je sais... Déjà elle sentait sa motivation flancher. Elle allait connaître un sort pire que la mort... Sur le regard colérique de Greagor et celui plein de peine d'Irving.

Elle sentait ses jambes prêtes à flancher quand deux Templiers encore valides vinrent l'encadrer pour...

Non, non, non, non...

« Stop ! Cette jeune mage à fait preuve d'un grand courage en aidant son ami ! Elle ne mérite pas un tel sort !

Ewi leva la tete vers la voix qui venait de prononcer ces mots : Duncan. Le Garde des Ombres venait de prendre son parti.

-L'affaire ne vous regarde nullement Garde des Ombres. Cette fille fait partie du Cercle et elle sera punie par le Cercle.

-Non Greagor vous vous trompez. J'invoque mon droit de recrutement. Cette petite est désormais sous ma garde. Et vous ne la punirez pas. »

Ewi avait du mal à réaliser, son cerveau refusait de fonctionner correctement.

Droit de recrutement, Garde des Ombres , elle..

Eh ! Une minute ! Et son avi dans tout ça ?! Pas que la perspective de devenir une marionnette l'enchante, mais là on décidait à sa place!

Et son avis ? C'était sa vie après tout ! Et les gens avait tendance à l'oublier en l'enfermant dans une tour, en lui dictant sa conduite, en imposant ce qu'elle devait savoir et ignorer, où elle devait être avec qui.

« Et mon avis alors ? On me recrute sans que je puisse dire ce que j'en pense ? Mais c'est quoi cette manie dans ce monde ?!

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position d'imposer ta volonté, Duncan était resté calme et posé mais une autorité implacable suintait de chacun de ses mots, mais je peux toujours te laisser avec ces chers Templiers qui ont l'air d'avoir de beaux projets pour toi.

-..., pas faux tout valait mieux que l'Apaisement même le recrutement forcé au moins serait-elle dehors loin de cette Tour maudite et de ses Templiers, oui la perspective n'était pas si mal.

-Bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Irving resté silencieux tout ce temps venait enfin de prendre la parole, coupant tout possibilité d'objection à Graegor. Ewi part avec vous, non en temps que mage du Cercle mais en temps que Recrue de la Garde des Ombres.

-D'ailleurs nous partons sur le champ. Il est inutile de s'attarder en ce lieu. Je vous remercie pour votre accueil et pour votre aide mais nous n'allons pas vous importunez plus longtemps. »

Duncan fit un signe de tête à Ewi , qui se dépêcha de le suivre. Tournant le dos à Irving, Graegor et aux Templiers.

Aux couloirs qui l'avaient vu grandir, aux étagères couvertes de livres innombrables, aux dortoirs et salles de classes.

Ewi quittait ce lieu, définitivement sans doute, elle quittait sa prison. Une certaine excitation lui montait dans la poitrine mais elle était aussi attristé. Les derniers événements lui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche et un vide à la poitrine.

Jowan... Non elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Pas maintenant, non , ici elle devait se laisser aller à la joie. L'oiseau quittait sa cage dorée étreint par l'angoisse et la peur certes mais il quittait sa cage.

C'est ainsi qu'Ewi Amell partit vers son destin, avec des papillons voletant dans son ventre et aussi un mélange confus de sentiments.

Le vent dans ses cheveux et les profondeurs du Lac lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux.

Le monde lui ouvrait les bras.


End file.
